Afternoon's Heat Wave
by Akiko Fujishima
Summary: The day is horrible. Temperature rises and he'd probably die because of it soon. He hears suspicious rustling at the other side and his body gets hotter; but it's not the weather this time and he concludes: Imagination is powerful. Kiba x Hinata


**Afternoon's Heat Wave**

**-One Shot-**

**Yeah, the most ridiculous title I could come up with and I like it! : laughs dumbly:**

**So, this is basically a Kiba x Hinata story; the first straight thing I'm uploading and only one I'll write ever. I did it partly because I need to practice my writing in English; my mother-tongue is Spanish, oh well. Please forgive me if It's too bad =3**

**Anyway, this idea came up to my mind when I woke up horribly dazed one Saturday morning and I got so bored after a while –it was 7 am, I wanted to die- I started to wander about many things which leaded somehow to this. At first, I'd thought of another couple for this, but Hinata fitted better and she's so cute. **

**Well, I want you all to enjoy –if you can- this crack fic… Even though, I never knew what 'crack-fic' meant and I still don't know; probably if I knew I would call classify it like this as well- Whatever, don't read my senseless ramblings.**

**Before I forget, I don't own a thing! If I did, Naruto would- better keep it to myself.**

**Please enjoy!**

A little drop of sweat rolled and got lost in the air. The day had been horribly hot and the weather lady said the temperature would raise more. If it could ever get hotter than this he would hung himself. No, he wouldn't, because he would've already melted.

He finished jogging the tenth lap, ten more to go. He made a little but extremely important mental note: Never be late again for Basketball practice, especially during summer.

He heard the noises of the rest of the group practicing and what probably sounded like the soft stroking between the ball and the new hoop's net –the other one was in such a miserable state it made the whole team cringe. He forced a slight snort between each pant when the loud and annoying screams of Naruto echoed everywhere.

"Hell, yeah! Three points! Take that bastard!"

"You're so going down!" mentioned bastard –actually known as Sasuke, the team Capitan- answered.

And thus the game was resumed.

He glanced at the orange court looking for the coach. The old mustached man was really focused on the boys playing –this was no big surprise since they were having that big game against Gaara's school on Saturday-; the man was so concentrated that it would be a shame not to take advantage of this and make a little and quick break. Besides, if he did not stop now he would probably die for dehydration. And the coach wouldn't want a dead kid in his court, would he?

He detoured and headed towards the empty locker room. The place wasn't fresh or cool, but anything bested the gym with its orange plastic floor and the varnished roof, only letting the heat in and nothing out. It was similar to the Greenhouse effect on small scale.

He put his head under the cold water flowing and leaned on the sink, making the old rusted thing creak. After five minutes or so, he got up and watched himself in the mirror and grinned smugly at the two red tattoos he had under each cheek. Just remembering the face on his Grandma when she saw he came in with those abominations last week rushed a bolt of excitement through his body. It just had been so funny- despite the fact it might have given her a heart attack or something.

He just hadn't realized how much time had passed until he came out and watched the team doing post-practice stretching. Well, then he would just wait for them to finish and he'll go with them into the locker room again.

He found a nice spot near that small place hidden behind a wall, next to where the gymnastics team practiced, but they'd finished already and there was almost no one there—he supposed, because he couldn't quite see them. He could only just hear the lonely soft thump of one hard-working girl –or boy, who knows? - falling on a mat.

He randomly started air drumming a song that had been playing in his head since morning, slowly nodding to the beat. Then he made a mental list of what he had to do later. He had to buy the groceries this time. Well, it was that or to attempt against his life by enticing his sister's short temper. He closed his eyes and noted the steps of the solitaire gymnast in the other room had ceased and that his team was running the final laps before training's end. Well, he had to go, didn't he? To the groceries store, I mean. Or they'll have no dinner. Then, while he's in the store he could buy some chips and those cookies Akamaru lived for and maybe check on that new game he wanted to buy so much on his way home and after that-

"Hmm, Kiba…" a soft voice took him out of his thoughts.

Normally, he would've glared up looking horribly bored and uninterested in the person who came to disturb him, but this specific shy tone made him go crazy. His eyes travelled up awkwardly in a failed attempt to move slowly and look cool. Their eyes met for a second and he was melting, seriously, but it wasn't the heat. He glanced at her face and saw the long blue mixed with a pretty dark purple hair frame her face and neck perfectly.

"Hi, Hinata!" the boy managed somehow to look her straight to her eyes and greet her merrily "What's up?"

"Nothing really" she smiled a bit while Kiba had a really rough time trying to dominate the flinch in his tummy "Hey, those tattoos look really- uhm, awesome"

He couldn't avoid the flourish of a stupid grin in his lips- he didn't' really care, anyway. He was almost floating, amazed of how cute she looked when searching a word and her charming stuttering. He loved the way words like 'awesome' sounded not fitting when she pronounced them, but still it made you drool uncontrollably. He wondered why Hinata was unable to be more perfectly adorable and she always made butterflies flutter inside him.

He didn't notice though, he was stupidly glaring at her with such a retarded face before an uncomfortable silence stretched. With his cheeks flushed, avoiding her eyes and taking a defensive position, he said "So-- you wanted to ask me something, right?"

She nodded excessively hard and her blue bangs fell over her face. Her hands moved uneasily, pinching some silver strands on the sleeves of her lilac leotard –so it was her the lonely hard-working gymnast-, tight on some interesting parts. Sadly, she was wearing jogging pants.

"Do you know where's-" she made a slight pause to peer at the Basketball court and inhaled deeply "N-naruto?" the name left her as a whisper and her pale cheeks turned instantly crimson red.

Kiba scowled annoyed and rolled his eyes. Not very enthusiastically, he pointed the orangeness of the court "He should be there, running laps or something."

"Thanks" she didn't even smile and her voice sounded a little concerned. She bowed as she did regularly to _everyone_ and left without further ado.

Kiba told himself he didn't care. He didn't care about groceries and didn't care about _this_. He had decided he'll not fucking go to buy the stupid food and that he was not freaking jealous. It wasn't even his obligation, was his mother's. He had the sudden urge to kick the damn wall supporting him, because he determined it had all the fault and he'd probably feel a lot better hitting it—not because he might imagine Naruto's face plastered on it or something pitiful like that… He heard Uzumaki's voice greet the girl. He gritted his teeth. Shit—he wasn't jealous, for god's sake!

At the end, he forgave the wall; mostly because it was and inanimate object and because he needed it to take a little glimpse hidden by it.

Sheilded by his wall, Kiba watched her stand almost fainting next to _him_. He saw her, on tiptoes, lean slightly and whisper something to him, brushing some blond strands in the way. He simply smirked and Kiba hated how bright his smile looked like and how she seemed to enjoy it to no end.

At one side of Naruto there was Sasuke, tapping the floor impatiently and the teens eyes were slim slits. Kiba didn't notice this, though. His mind was frozen replaying the moment when Naruto took her hand and grabbed her playfully to somewhere more private. By this point, Sasuke had already sighted rather annoyed and he'd resumed his previous activities. His right eyes might have been twitching, but he didn't notice it.

Kiba was a little far from them; he distinguished how the corner of her mouth tugged up and her face brightened up at the sudden contact. Then, he crushed his back to his wall. Maybe trying to mingle with it while hoping they hadn't seen him, after he detected they were walking his way. It just had to be the corner beside the bleachers that shared the same wall with his comfortable spot—and walls in that school where like paper.

Later, he would take a moment to think things over and later, he'll wonder why he did stay there instead of leaving like a normal person. But some morbid masochist intention forced his brain cells to keep focusing on knowing what the hell was going on; what business had Hinata with Naruto.

"C'mon, Hinata… do it"

Kiba's dark eyes shot open.

"I-I don't know--" she massively stuttered and her voice trembled "There's too much people in here" she whispered. Kiba imagined her warm breath speaking next to his neck.

"Aww, don't care about that! No one we'll see"

"B-but!"

"Then we'll do it quickly, okay?" Kiba would've sworn he heard lips brushing –despite how ridiculous it sounds- and a muffled gasp.

Kiba watched skeptically to the side. He hesitated while reason told him to take a look and his human stupidness, helped with the morbid intention, shut reason up. He breathed shakily and remained there. His eyes where closed and he let his imagination fly freely. Reason tried to tell, maybe warn him, it wasn't what it sounded like—it just was impossible to happen there, in a corner of the gym. It made no sense.

More suspicious noises of something sounding like stroking clothes and some other thing came to Kiba's side of the wall.

"Hinata, take it"

"Uh- Are you sure?"

"Don't be scared" he answered completely oblivious that she was terrified "It'll be fine. I'll help you. Just trust me"

"O-okay"

Here's where the freaking weird stuff started. Hinata's lips parted –Kiba couldn't see but he heard moaning and you need to open your mouth to moan like that. She tried to hold them, but from time to time the restrained breath came out as horribly loud whines. He heard Naruto's breathing get heavier and he'd already started panting, now.

"I can't do it…!" she sighted desperately, at the point of busting into tears possibly "Hn—I can't…"

"Hinata" a small grumble here. He wasn't able to keep enough time the air in his lungs to finish the sentence in one breath "Hear- hn, me. Just move your… ah, legs a bit!" some more groans later "Yeah—just like that…"

On the other side, Kiba rested his head against the wall, facing the roof. His heartbeats had rushed and his body tingled while he got a vivid image of Hinata's body going up and her sexy moans echoing on that weird corner. _Oh god…_

"H-hinata—ah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fi—" she stopped. In the middle, she gasped and still intended to keep her cute cries in. Kiba wondered if her cheeks where flushed, if her hair was beautifully messy around her shoulders and if her face looked as he pictured it in his mind right now. "I'm fine— I can do it… -she whispered softly to herself while Naruto grumbled something like 'Yeah, that's nn—the spirit'.

For some time, minutes or seconds, the back sounds were only heavy but muffled sigh and some mumbled words. Kiba's eyes blinked quickly few times; possibly he was too stunned to do something else.

It was then, where Hinata's voice broke. She whined desperately and she cried for Naruto stop. She didn't want to do it anymore. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't... Kiba scowled. Naruto sought to calm her down, but between those hasted pants no phase made much sense any longer and he had to make a big effort, reunite all his strength to speak.

"Hinata, it's only one big one. Only one big push-" he talked really fast, consuming all his air so it sounded husky at the end "and it'll be over…!" Kiba wanted to kick Naruto.

"Ah-nn… O—" it was obvious she wanted to say 'Okay' one last time before it was over, but she never quite ended the word. Her moans where louder, suffocating any attempt to speak and -Kiba noted- she was hiding her cries no more.

Kiba's body was tingling hard. His thoughts where running frenziedly. The hand he left over one knee clenched the fabric of his pants. His lips squeezed. He felt his cheeks heat up and a warm anxiety surrounded his head. The butterflies fluttered some more. He bit his lip, shut his eyes again and his brows were in a deeper frown than before.

Naruto left an uncommonly high groan. Kiba waited impatiently. In his mind, her eyes were almost closed with an undetermined glow in them. Her pink lips were separated in expectance. The pale face had pink shade here and there. Then, Hinata exhaled her final and conclusive whine, her teeth were gritted –Kiba knew it, that's how she was drawn in his thoughts- and there it was finished.

At the other side, there was a thump like something had fallen deadly to the floor. He heard a slight rustling while Naruto was exclaiming energetically.

"See? It wasn't that horrible!" he had somehow managed to breath more slowly now. "Aren't you glad we did it?"

"Y-yes—thanks Naruto" her voice was more serene and there was an unmistakable tone of relief, right there, when she murmured 'Naruto'.

"Are you done?"

"Sasuke!" the teen shrieked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm tired of waiting, we have to finish our training" Sasuke didn't sound shocked or perplexed; he was simply annoyed… "So, are you done?"

"Don't be such a bastard! I was just helping Hinata…" he made a pause "I'm sorry I've to go. I guess I'll see you around"

She stammered a good bye and left in hurry. She never saw Kiba sitting in his corner.

"Aw, Sasuke—don't be jealous because I'm spending time with other people…"

"I'm not jealous, okay?"

"Geez, I was only joking. You don't need to get so cranky because my team beat you today"

"I'm not cranky! And don't be so full of yourself. The count is still 20 to 15 and I lost only because Shino and…"

Their voices faded.

After all, reason had stopped talking to Kiba and his mind was silent, so was the gym. He had to blink because he hadn't closed his eyes the whole time and they were starting to burn. He let go the fabric of his pants and placed his hand on the cold floor. There he noticed how hot his body was and how his head felt like a steam pot.

He got up, his natural clumsiness aggravated. He stumbled with each step and he felt his legs were in the way. Right then his mind wasn't rushing crazily and it held one only though: Get a cold shower. Now!

Maybe it was because he had such a sudden 'urge' or because it seemed unimportant to check at the time, but Kiba never went at the other side of his wall. If he had gone, he'd have seen a lonely pair of ropes hanging from the roof -the ones used by evil teachers to torture students- and maybe, if he'd watched her closely, he would have noticed her two hands were burning red and that she was stroking longingly her left hand.

**I won't say much. I promise. I just want to thank the ones who read the whole thing, until the end; if you liked it –or not-, review… –or not.**

**I hope everyone understood what it was about. I always wanted to write about something being awkwardly misunderstood with strange consequences. :3 Still not making sense…**

**Ok, bye-bee to everyone! (Watch Lucky Star!)**

**Akiko Fujishima**


End file.
